


Stay, And Kiss Me

by silkarc



Series: Etherian Erotica [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, OR IS IT, Tribadism, Useless Lesbians, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Set straight after "Don't go", this is a short story about what happens next.They're still a few days from home, and Catra and Adora have both noticed that something has changed between them. They're falling in love all over again, and as always, they're both too dumb to see it...Until, that is, Glimmer gives them a gentle nudge in the right direction.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Etherian Erotica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926700
Comments: 59
Kudos: 596





	Stay, And Kiss Me

Catra wakes up to the feeling of Adora’s arms around her, and immediately bursts into a loud, contented purr. She feels lighter than she has in years, and lighter still when she peers upwards to find Adora’s beautiful eyes staring right back at her.

“Hey sleepyhead,” says Adora, with a gentle smile upon her lips.

Catra sits up and stretches out, but almost regrets the decision once she feels the absence of Adora’s arms. “How long was I out for?”

“A while.”

“Wait,” says Catra, arching an eyebrow. “Have you been watching me sleep?”

Adora feels a little panicked at the observation, and grins awkwardly.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” she admits. She did watch Catra sleep, of course. She wasn’t sure how long for, but it didn’t matter to her at all. To finally rest next to Catra, just like old times, was everything she’d wished for ever since they fell apart.

“Maybe that’s why I didn’t have nightmares this time.”

“Yup. I fought them all off,” Adora responds, beaming proudly.

“Hah, idiot,” chuckles Catra, feeling an old, familiar tug in her chest. She reaches a hand out and twirls some of Adora’s loose strands of hair between her fingers, without even thinking about it. 

Adora’s cheeks flush red, and the two of them look at each other in silence, both realising at the same time that something has definitely changed between them. Something unspoken, but wonderful.

“So…” gulps Adora, feeling suddenly aware of their close proximity. “Should we go get breakfast?”

Catra quickly jumps off the bed, feeling a little awkward from her display of affection. She stretches out again, this time with an over-dramatic yawn. “Sounds good to me. Got anything I can wear?”

“Entrapta should have your clothes ready by now,” says Adora, smiling widely. “Wait here a sec. I’ll go get them.”

\--

They’re still a long way from home, and one day drifts into another while Darla stays the course.

\--

On the first day, while eating breakfast, Catra notices that Adora’s thigh is pressed to hers. Barely a touch at all, really, but it’s still enough to make heat rise to her cheeks. 

After they’ve eaten, the rest of the day is easy, and relaxed. Catra spends a lot more time getting to know the others, most of which is spent cooking, eating, or playing card games. Adora never leaves her side, and Catra notices on more than one occasion that those curious, blue eyes are staring right at her. She doesn’t complain. She especially doesn't complain when they’re playing a late night card game and one of Adora’s cards slips out of her hand, and she crawls across Catra’s lap to retrieve it.

It’s an innocent action, or so Catra assumes. But it causes a lot of old, buried feelings to resurface within her, just like that. All those wants and needs that she believed she’d pushed so far down that they’d never see the light of day again are suddenly right there, bubbling around in her thoughts, making her feel almost drunk. She spends the rest of the game desperately wanting to kiss Adora, but of course, she doesn’t.

That night, she hopes Adora comes to check on her. She does. And Catra has no reservations about asking her to stay, again. She needs someone to protect her from the nightmares, after all.

\--

On the second day, Adora wakes up with Catra’s head resting upon her chest. She doesn’t dare to move, but it seems her fears are unnecessary because when Catra does stir, she doesn’t jerk away, doesn’t seem angry. Instead she actually purrs, sleepilly rubs the sleep from her eyes, and Adora doesn’t think she’s ever loved her as much as she does in that precise moment.

Then she becomes quite painfully aware that their legs are loosely tangled, and that Catra’s face is less than an inch from hers. Adora licks her suddenly-dry lips, wondering what it’d be like to kiss her. She hasn’t ever dared to hope that Catra might want her that way too, but sometimes she catches her looking at her in a certain way, like she is doing right now, and she wonders if maybe she actually has, all along. 

It’s a thought Adora has had too many times for her to count. And so she blinks it away, then fakes a loud yawn and clambers clumsily out of bed, enjoying the sound of Catra’s laugh when she accidentally-on-purpose falls onto her ass.

Adora spends the rest of the day doing whatever it takes to hear that laugh again, and as many times as possible. She goofs around, makes a fool of herself on purpose, and suddenly, it’s like old times, as though they hadn’t spent the last three years trying to tear each other to pieces.

Eventually Glimmer calls her out on it with a knowing smile, and Adora reluctantly takes the rest of the day a little more seriously. She works with everyone else to plan out their next steps, or at least plan as best they can when there are still so many unknowns. And later, when they’re all in the kitchen trying to cook something up, Adora figures she needs to hear Catra’s addictive laugh all over again, so she starts a food fight, or more of an ingredient fight, really.

It’s chaotic. It’s everything that everyone needs, even if they didn’t realise it.

“You two better clean this up!” Glimmer says sometime later, barely concealing her smile as a blob of cream drips down her face.

“Bah! We’ll do it tomorrow,” Catra says, sticking her tongue out. Then she licks a finger and wipes it against Adora’s lip, cleaning something up, and Adora feels herself practically melt. It’s a struggle to even remain upright, and Catra’s cheeks suddenly turn bright red, as though she realises what she’s just done.

Of course, leaving food all over the kitchen overnight isn’t a good idea, and so a compromise is reached. Everyone helps to clean up the more immediate mess, and Adora agrees she’ll do a deeper clean in the morning.

\--

On the third day, Catra wakes up feeling anxious. She had a dream about pulling that damn lever, and now she’s thinking about all the wrongs she has to try and make right somehow, and the impossible scale of it eats away at her. A small part of her hopes they don’t even make it back. It’s a selfish, dumb thought, but she knows if they stay out in space, she’ll never have to face all the people she’s hurt.

Adora stirs beneath her, and pulls her more closely against her chest, rubbing a palm down her back. “Hey, are you okay?”

Catra raises her head and smiles fondly at Adora. She’s noticed that Adora always sleeps with her hair down ever since she made that snarky remark about her ponytail, and for that, she’s grateful. “I’m fine. Just the usual shit...”

“You can talk to me if you want to,” says Adora. She’s quickly learning to be patient, and to leave an invitation for Catra to open up to her, rather than pushing. 

Catra has learned a lot, too. She knows that Adora’s words or actions aren’t intended to annoy or mock her, and that she needs to start hearing them for what they are. Sincere. Genuine, and caring. Because Adora really  _ does _ care, and it’s up to her to start believing it. 

Adora blinks a few times. “Catra?”

“Oh,” Catra says, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. “No, I’m good. I promise.”

Adora narrows her eyes suspiciously, but she also smiles. “If you say so.”

“Pfft, come on,” says Catra, reluctantly climbing out of bed. “We have to fix the kitchen, remember.”

\--

Once they’re dressed, Adora follows Catra from their (apparently) shared room, and without a conscious thought she reaches for one of Catra’s swaying hands. She almost snaps her hand back, mortified at what she’s done, but then Catra takes her fingers and squeezes them gently. Adora breathes out a quiet sigh of relief, and the two of them silently agree to walk much more slowly for the rest of the distance.

\--

“So, uh,” Adora begins, hurrying over to the far side of the kitchen. “I’ll wash the dishes, you clean the surfaces?”

“Fun times,” says Catra with a roll of her eyes. She bends down and scans through the lower cupboards, searching for whatever she can use to clean with. By the time she’s searched the third cupboard and found nothing of use she begins to feel frustrated, and blows out a puff of air.

Adora notices, and quickly dries her hands on a towel. She stands next to Catra and reaches for one of the upper cupboards, pulling out a spray cleaner and cloth. “Here.”

Catra stands up without realising that Adora is right next to her and ends up between her open arms, close enough that she can feel the air from Adora’s startled gasp against her lips. There’s a long, awkward silence where Catra forgets what, exactly, she was trying to do. She gulps thickly, her hands hovering by the sides of Adora’s waist.

Adora isn’t sure her heart has ever pounded this hard before. She thinks Catra might be thinking the same thing she is right now, wondering the same unanswered question. It isn’t often Catra leaves her expression wide open, but her pupils are slowly widening, she’s looking down at Adora’s lips, and Adora really, really wishes her hands weren’t full right now. 

“You guys  _ do _ know we have a dishwasher, right?” 

Catra had been  _ so _ close to finally kissing Adora, and it takes every ounce of strength she can muster to calmly back away from those inviting lips, to turn around, and not scream at their intruder. “Thanks, Sparkles.”

It’s only then that Glimmer realises how close the two of them were standing, and she instantly regrets her interruption. She feels obligated to make it up to them, somehow. “You two should really get some more rest, so I’ll finish up.”

“No, you don’t have to-” begins Adora.

Glimmer widens her eyes and thins her lips, and when Catra isn’t looking she shoots Adora a  _ take the hint already _ look. “I insist. I need you both fighting fit for what’s ahead.”

“Isn’t it like the middle of the day?” Catra asks, folding her arms. “I’m not all that tired.”

Glimmer runs a palm down her face. “Well I’m sure Adora is, so go keep her company, or something,” she says, while ushering the two of them out of the room.

Once they’re further down the corridor, Catra frowns and turns to face Adora. “What was all  _ that _ about?”

“Oh she probably, uh,” Adora begins, feeling her cheeks burn more hotly than ever, “thinks she’s doing us a favour. By giving us some alone time.”

“Alone time, huh…” Catra lightly nibbles at her lower lip, for once feeling grateful that Adora is oh so very easy to read. Her cheeks are bright pink, and her pupils have been blown ever since they almost kissed. Catra wants that kiss, too. She feels she’s owed it by now. Maybe that’s why she casually loops her arms around Adora’s shoulders and grins wickedly, wondering if she’ll take the bait.

She does.

Adora can’t stand to not have her lips against Catra’s for a moment longer, and the small part of her that worries Catra might not want this, or she might have read the signals wrong, is obliterated by Catra’s needful whimper the second their lips touch.

Catra didn’t know Adora had it in her to be quite so bold, but she’s thrilled by the discovery, and kisses her back with everything she has. She soon feels like she’s on fire, sizzling hot pulses throbbing though her chest, and between her legs.

“Adora,” she pants, wondering when their kisses became quite so frantic, or at what point Adora pinned her against the metal wall. “Bedroom. Now.”

Adora nods, finding herself unable to form any coherent words. She feels a chill the second she pulls away from Catra’s warmth, but smiles once Catra grabs onto her hand and leads her away, the two of them laughing while practically sprinting down the corridor. Some part of her mind is dully looping the words  _ I kissed Catra _ over and over, like she’s drunk on the fact, and by the time she’s closing the brig door behind herself, she’s dazed and breathless, not helped in the least by the way Catra’s looking at her, in a way she’d always dreamed she one day would.

Catra’s nervous, and excited. She hopes she’s doing this whole  _ show your emotions on your actual face _ thing right. She hopes Adora can see she wants this, wants whatever Adora will give her.

“Hey Adora,” she purrs, pressing a palm against the cold metal of the brig door, right next to Adora’s face. 

Adora gulps thickly, wondering if they’re really doing this. “H-Hey.”

Catra raises her eyebrows at the stutter, and suddenly wonders if this might all be too much, too quickly for Adora. Or even for her, for that matter. But then Adora raises her hands and places them on her cheeks, stroking her thumbs against Catra’s short fur, offering gentle, unspoken reassurance. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for Catra to close her eyes and lean forwards, kissing Adora, gently, with a smile on her lips.

It’s all so new, for both of them.

Adora’s nerves calm the second that she feels Catra’s warm body press against hers, and the soft, careful caress of her lips. The kiss is more restrained than earlier, as though Catra is afraid to push further. But Adora wants this, she needs this, so she wraps her arms around Catra’s shoulders and pulls her closer, making her intentions clear.

It’s a delicious kiss, full of warmth and longing, but eventually Catra needs air. She pulls back and peers into those bright, beautiful blue eyes, elated to find that Adora - as easy to read as always - wants this, wants her. And Catra wants it too. She wants it more than she’s ever wanted anything in her life, and she conveys it as best she can, allowing her own expression to soften, laying herself bare for Adora, and only for Adora.

“Catra...” whispers Adora, feeling her heart swell in size at the sight before her. She’s never seen Catra look at her this way before, like she actually  _ wants _ her, and it feels as though her heart might burst out of her chest.

Catra doesn’t answer. She’s done with talking, done with thinking. She lunges forwards again, this time kissing Adora without any kind of restraint, until she’s barely even aware that Adora’s pushing them both away from the door, towards the large cot in the center of the room. 

Adora can’t believe this is happening. She’s still waiting for Catra to turn rigid, to push her away, and tell her that this is all some big mistake. But when she breaks from the kiss she finds Catra still wearing that same expression, almost like she’s in awe, like maybe she can’t believe this is happening either. Adora takes a chance and eases her fingers beneath Catra’s tightly-fitted vest, feeling the short, soft velvety fur there. Catra’s breath hitches, but she doesn’t stop her, in fact if anything she looks even hungrier.

Catra didn’t know how much she needed to be touched until now, and suddenly her clothes are nothing but a hindrance. She grabs Adora’s jacket collar and yanks her forwards, forcing her lips to hers, right where they belong. This time she rolls her tongue across Adora’s lower lip, and when Adora gasps she makes the most of those parted lips, swiftly finding Adora’s tongue with her own, rewarded by Adora’s deep, surprised groan. 

Adora never knew Catra could kiss like this, didn’t even know that this  _ was _ a way to kiss, but now that she’s felt it she can’t get enough. She keeps her lips parted, rolling her tongue with Catra’s while her hands roam further… further still, until she’s sliding her palms across the dips of Catra’s waist, where she hears a low, almost threatening growl. Just when she’s wondering whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing, Catra starts to tug viciously at her collar, and Adora understands.

Catra wants more, so much more, and Adora does, too.

Catra almost breathes a sigh of relief when Adora finally gets the point and starts to shrug out of that damn jacket.  _ One layer down, two to go _ , she thinks, deciding to quickly strip out of her own top while Adora’s distracted. She laughs when Adora’s eyes turn wide. 

“What? You’ve seen it before,” she says, smirking. While she has Adora’s attention, she decides to pull her sports bra off as well, and since Adora is still clearly frozen in place, she strips everything else off, too. And then she stands there, one hand on her hip, waving her tail to and fro, enjoying Adora’s burning gaze. When Adora still doesn’t move, Catra wonders if she’s actually killed her. 

Adora blinks a few times, wondering how this can even be real. She looks, of course, scanning her gaze up and down Catra’s proud pose, drinking it all in. Adora always knew Catra was beautiful, but she’s never allowed herself to openly stare before, and definitely never seen Catra looking at her with such hungry  _ come to bed _ eyes. 

“Enjoying yourself?” asks Catra, raising her lips into an enticing smirk, a single fang protruding over her lower lip.

Adora’s lost for words. She suddenly feels like she’s burning up, and wearing far, far too many clothes. No sooner are her own hands on the hem of her shirt than Catra’s right in front of her, helping her to frantically strip. Adora tosses her white shirt to one side, raises her arms to let Catra free her from her bra, and then almost falls over while she yanks her boots off. 

She can’t help but laugh along with Catra at the fumble.

“Let me,” Catra says, swiftly unbuttoning Adora’s trousers, and helping her shrug out of them. Then she hooks her thumbs beneath Adora’s boxers, and she gulps, peeling them down slowly, waiting for Adora to stop her. But she doesn’t, and the next thing she knows she’s eye-level with a part of Adora she’s only ever seen at a distance. Adora lifts one foot to help her remove the undergarments, which she does. And then Catra slowly stands up, licking her lips at the sight of Adora’s beautifully toned body.

“What? You’ve seen it before,” says Adora, trying to force her best, smuggest smile despite how giddy she feels. 

Catra chuckles, and places a palm against Adora’s cheek. She finds the skin there hot to the touch, which is no surprise considering how red-faced Adora is. “Not like this.”

Adora can feel the heat radiating from Catra’s bare body, and all she can think about is how wonderful it’d feel if they were even closer. She rests her hands on Catra’s hips and tugs, finding no resistance, until she’s finally got Catra right where she needs her, with every inch of their torsos pressed together. 

“Hey,” she whispers, tipping her nose to Catra’s. She can’t stop the wide smile that stretches across her lips.

Catra wants to kiss Adora. Wants to touch Adora. She’s almost drunk with the thought of it, especially now, especially when she can feel Adora’s soft skin pressed against hers like this.

“Hey…” she whispers, nuzzling her nose lightly against Adora’s. “Why aren’t you kissing me?”

“Good question,” Adora mumbles, before nudging her nose to the side and finding Catra’s lips all over again. She kisses her gently at first, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and threading her fingers into her short hair. But then she feels Catra’s hands slide up her back, feels Catra’s tongue glide against her lower lip, and Adora loses herself completely.

The kiss becomes frantic, open mouthed and desperate, and Catra groans into it, her short, desperate grunts mingling with Adora’s. She digs her fingers into Adora’s smooth, bare back and doesn’t protest at all when she feels herself guided backwards, towards the bed. She falls onto the mattress with a giggle, then shifts both of her hands to Adora’s cheeks, and smiles. She thinks that Adora looks incredibly beautiful right now, cheeks bright red, blonde hair hanging down in messy strands, blue eyes full of hunger, and maybe something else, something softer… something Catra doesn’t dare hope for. Maybe one day she’ll even tell Adora how she feels, and get it off her chest at long last.

Catra’s thought about it more than she’d care to admit.

“Are you okay?” Adora asks, and it’s only then that Catra realises her cheeks are damp. 

“I’m just happy,” Catra admits, though it feels weird saying it out loud. She doesn’t have time to think about it further, because Adora’s lips are upon her, and so are her breasts, and her thighs, and her hands. It feels amazing, and Catra can’t get enough... she needs to feel every part of Adora, all at once. She raises her hips, desperate for some kind of friction, and just when Catra thnks things can’t get any better, she feels Adora’s clit press down, grinding against her own. And then,  _ then _ Catra groans loudly and unashamedly, a low, deep sound she didn’t even know she could make.

Adora ‘s heart almost leaps from her chest at the sound, and she knows her own whimpers are just as needy but she doesn’t care. She chases that amazing feeling again and again, rolling her hips, gasping every time Catra’s stiffened bud slides against hers. She grunts when Catra’s nails dig into her back, then lunges down and traps Catra’s mouth in a long, deep kiss, thrusting her hips again, and again, until she’s desperate for air, panting against Catra’s lips.

“Fuck, Adora,” Catra gasps, feeling herself completely unravel. She raises her hips to greet Adora’s heavy thrusts, and parts her legs further to seek more of that breathtaking feeling. And she finds it, too, finds the perfect spot and the perfect rhythm, each bruising thrust of Adora’s hips forcing sweet, agonising pressure to coil up inside of her.

Adora can barely even think anymore. She’s struggling to hold herself up on her elbows, feeling completely lost in the feeling of Catra’s damp, swollen clit bashing against hers, lost in the lewd, slick sounds their desperate thrusts are making, lost in the gasps and grunts from them both. There’s a burning white-hot heat pooling between her legs, and she knows she can’t hold on any longer. 

“Catra!” she chokes out her name and squeezes her eyes closed as powerful, blinding peaks rush through her.

Catra can’t believe what she’s seeing. Adora is visibly straining above her, muscles taut, hips frantically grinding, blonde curls meshing with dark brown, skin on skin, clit on clit. It’s everything she’s always dreamed of and more, everything she’s wanted, hoped for and thought about for years, and Catra can’t hold on for even a second longer. She barely even recognises her own voice as a high-pitched, desperate cry escapes her.

“Adora, I-” Catra clenches her teeth together and thrusts the back of her head into the pillow, barely stopping herself from screaming out just how much she loves Adora. Instead she bites her own fist and muffles her cries, losing herself completely to the violent, beautiful spasms that rock through her.

Adora’s lost for words at the sight and sounds before her, and she’s so enraptured, so in awe, that she barely notices the feeling of her own aftershocks. She eagerly grinds against Catra, helping her ride it all out, until Catra’s loud cries die down to quiet whimpers and she relaxes, collapsing down onto the mattress.

When those beautiful gold and blue eyes flutter open, Adora almost forgets how to breathe. Her arms give way and she collapses with a happy sigh, nuzzling her lips against Catra’s cheek, delighted by the sudden loud, low rumble she hears.

“Wow…” she mumbles. “Did we really just do that?”

“Mmm. We did,” Catra purrs, folding both of her legs around Adora’s waist. “And I’d quite like to do it a few more times, too.”

Adora feels her heart swell at the words. “Me too…”

\--

The next morning, Catra struts onto Darla’s bridge feeling happier than she’s probably felt her entire life. She notices that Adora’s busy doing something, and Bow and Glimmer are cheering her on.

“Come on, Adora,” Glimmer says. “You can’t let distractions keep you from transforming.”

“What’s going on?” Catra asks, grinning widely. “Ooh! Are we messing with Adora?” 

Catra leaps onto the chair and lands squarely on Adora’s lap.

“Catra, do you have to sit right  _ there? _ ” Adora asks. She’s still highly strung from yesterday and all of last night, and now she has to not only concentrate on trying to summon She Ra, but also on stopping herself from rocking against Catra’s perfectly-placed ass.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” Catra says, smirking. _ Besides, you weren’t complaining last night… _

Glimmer smirks at Catra, knowing full well what they’ve been up to. “Adora, concentrate!”

“Yeah, Adora, concentrate,” Catra says, grinning wickedly.

“You can do it,” says Bow, almost laughing when Catra starts to smack her tail beneath Adora’s nose..

Adora bats the tail away, trying to ignore Catra, just for a few seconds at least. But she can’t help but think back to those wonderful, special moments they shared, over, and over, and over again. She feels her heart swell with love, and thinks maybe, one day, she’ll finally have the courage to tell Catra how she feels.

Just then, She Ra’s sword begins to appear...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel welcome to leave comments, feedback & ideas / headcanons (so long as you don't mind them potentially being used!). 
> 
> [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silks-stuff) |[twitter](https://twitter.com/silktw)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Join our [she ra discord!](https://discord.gg/duZPh7N) It's very gay! (Grownups only, please)


End file.
